


Study Date

by stilesderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Is A Senior, Fluff, High School Student Derek, M/M, Stiles is an annoying little freshman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharing a high school school textbook and leaving each other notes and answers in page corners au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came completely from this post on tumblr: http://scamdal.tumblr.com/post/88764520133/before-writing-your-au-consider-the-following
> 
> Stiles' notes are italicized, and Derek's are italicized and bolded. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_where's your book_

The textbook was slid towards Derek loudly, and when the teacher looked up at the two of them, Derek glared at his fellow classmate. Stiles had the nerve to look unashamed. Derek angrily took out his pen and wrote underneath Stiles' note. 

**_I don't need it. These questions are simple._ **

_are they? because you've already gotten two answers wrong._

Stiles grinned at the thunderous look on Derek's face, picking up the textbook and exaggeratedly flipping the page. Derek wanted to strangle the kid. 

When Derek decided to take honors Chemistry his senior year of high school, he hadn't expected to be seated next to an obnoxious, hyperactive freshman named Stiles Stilinski. What kind of name was that anyway? 

But while the kid was annoying, he was smart too. Always quick to point out any mistake Derek made, and even show him where he went wrong. It was infuriating. 

And now Stiles was busy scribbling another note to Derek when they should both be working, dammit. 

_don't look so sour, man. i could always help you study after school._

**_Focus on your own work, Stilinski._ **

_i'm already done dude. don't worry about my grades._

**_I wasn't planning on it._ **

_the answer's c, by the way. b was just there to distract you._

**_You're distracting me._ **

_here dude, just use my textbook. it's so much easier._

Derek begrudgingly took the book from Stiles. He would never admit it, but he had left his own book at home, and he was grateful to have one to double check his answers. 

When the bell rang, Derek closed the textbook and handed it to Stiles, who was looking amused. 

"The book helped, I noticed," Stiles said, grinning. 

"You should keep your eyes on your own paper," Derek growled. He zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. 

"Did you just actually speak to me? Are pigs flying?" Stiles looked overjoyed, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright. Derek didn't dare think it was adorable. 

"Shut up, Stiles." 

"Alright man. But hey, seriously, if you want to study with me after school I'm available. You can use my book and everything." 

"...I'll think about it," Derek said, and brushed passed Stiles to make his way to his next class. He ignored the warm feeling in his chest when he noticed Stiles was still standing in the classroom, shocked, for a few more seconds before he snapped out of it. 

Yeah, maybe studying together wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Comments are, as always, appreciated.


End file.
